


One Final Regret

by Chinabone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Depressing, Erwin Smith is Dead, M/M, Pianist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Poetry, There really is no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinabone/pseuds/Chinabone
Summary: Levi often uses his piano for coping purposes, although not much of such ever ends up happening, in his case.





	One Final Regret

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration, and the music you should listen to if preferred:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/6Tau56Dq0AY26CXFAa0MDt?si=rpTiwPB-SRqSYvF8VS8GXQ
> 
> All mistakes are completely on me, I have no beta readers and I do not intend to revision this piece myself.

Levi's hands shook, but he didn't dare falter the melody that surrounded himーembraced him.

He could feel strong arms of reassurance wrap around his middle, as if his one true love had come back from a faraway land.

Though, such was nothing but a hoax.

His hands tensed, his breath hitched.

He was alone, so very alone...

The intimate atmosphere was cold, unforgiving.

Levi's mind berated him, repeating, quite feverishly, _if you'd just stopped him, if only you'd changed his mind!_

_Useless, useless, useless-!_

His hands stopped, the last note ringing dangerously in his ears. The emptiness and faded emotion knocked him to the ground, breathless, as he stared at the floor, pointless.

_Useless, useless, useless..._

His mind ceased to stop in its tirade of self-resentment, about how he couldn't save him, because he'd been nothing but _useless-_

Rain bombarded the frail windows, their wooden bones creaking and shivering amongst their frames.

Then, the first tear slid amidst Levi's raging thoughts.

_Useless, useless, useless..._

Another followed, the cold thundering and merciless storm shriveling what little was left of Levi's ashen heart.

Oh, he was so, _so_ very alone...

And, still, the strength he's yet to forgive is for evermore no longer.

All because he was _useless._


End file.
